


Stealing More Than Hearts

by corhahale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corhahale/pseuds/corhahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running around with his group of delinquents, stealing from the rich and selling to the richer, was just what Bellamy did with no competition. Until a new team appears and starts trouble that Bellamy can't tell is necessary or not, with a blonde beauty leading them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I posted this accidentally and then left home so I didn't get to check on it and now I have to repost it because I am an idiot. But thank you to ENC95 and Mirandaann for commenting and letting me know my mistake!
> 
> So a multi chaptered fic I hope to finish, I would really appreciate kudos and comments and I apologize massively for the mistake I made!!

She was just the targets daughter. She wasn’t meant to be a threat. Yet here he was, chasing her halfway around the world.

-

“Maya, where are you at with those security camera’s, third floor?”

“Fifty seconds from being disabled.” Maya’s voice strong and clear. He smiled to himself, thinking back to the girl who barely whispered over to him in communications.

“Green’s working on the doors now. You will have at least fifteen minutes before there system reboots, so get it done in ten minutes. Forty seven seconds.” Bellamy smirked, he’ll get it done in eight minutes.

He pulled his ear piece out and nodded to Jasper who was whispering in Harper’s ear. They both caught the signal and split to the either side of the mansion’s main hall, where all the stuck up rich idiots were laughing politely and talking about how much better their kids were doing than others.

The place was like every other “clients” house. Massive with perfectly polished floors and cream walls, with delicate paintings of roses or scenery, paired with golden frames. This particular mansion had four floors and over seventeen rooms filled with things that could easily be stolen, but most of it was fake. It looked all nice and elegant but all this house was full was lies and falsity. Except for the stash of jewelry priced at six hundred thousand US dollars, hidden away in one of the third floor bedrooms, which was currently, the Byrne’s youngest child's room.

That was the target. The jewellery included rubies, emeralds, pearls and diamonds made into necklaces and earrings.

A girl brushed past Bellamy and when they meet eyes, he knew that something wasn’t right. Her olive skin and her dark ponytail was a different sight that he had come to be accustomed with. She was wearing a scarlet red floor length dress, that was out of place with all the beiges and navy blue. The girl's mahogany eyes skimmed over Bellamy quickly, before her red lipsticked lips formed a smile that came no where near close to real. She sauntered off into the crowd, unable to disappear with her red dress. He narrowed his eyes on the slim girl's figure as she got deeper into the throng of people, slowly losing sight of the red of her dress.

Bellamy turned back in the direction of the kitchen, where waiters were filing out of. His eye caught on Miller who was standing waiting for endless queue. Miller’s eyes left Bellamy’s and sort out Monty, who brushed closer to Bellamy. The weight of his dress pants pockets were heavier with a small electronic. Bellamy refocused his attention on Miller, who had his eyes trained on Monty until he split off from the line and began serving people. Bellamy smirked and walked through the kitchen, which was bustling with people constantly shouting and stepping on his toes. He kept his head down and continued walking, knowing that Miller was following somewhere behind him.

Bellamy pushed the butlers door and was meet with the sight of a dark set of rounding staircases with towering floors above. There was a cold breeze coming through one of the open windows and moonlight was shining through, giving the hallway a blue tint to the walls. It gave the area an air of mystery. There were vases with freshly cut flowers that had no scent, scattered on each table in the wide space. Just like the rest of the house, predictable.

The approaching footsteps and familiar huff of boredom, made Bellamy turn to back to Miller.

"Don't dick around, Bellamy. Do this quick, the faster we get out of here." Bellamy rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement none the less. Bellamy lifted a small cube of grey plastic, with a small green light that was constant from his pocket and gave it to Miller.

“When it starts flashing orange, I have ten minutes. Constant orange, five and flashing red under five minutes. Got it?” Bellamy gazed over his shoulder before turning back to Miller, just in time to see a roll of his eyes and a nod. Bellamy grinned and started for the spiraling staircase. He stopped at the base of the stairs and said over his shoulder,

“And Miller, ask him out after this job, okay?” Bellamy chuckled at the sound of Miller’s frustrated huff. Bellamy started up the stair, taking them two at a time, while slipping his earpiece back in. He hit the second floor in a minute and checked his watch while walking to the other set of stairs.

He would have seen her coming from a mile if he hadn’t been setting his watch to the silent alarm he would need. Her hair was a brightening blonde that stood out against the shallow blues casted by the night and moonlight. So when the shocking feel of another body slamming against his, was when it all started. They both stumbled trying to keep their balance, but before Bellamy could stop himself he shoot his hand out to steady her.

When Bellamy lifted his head, he was meet with a startling pair crystal blue eyes, gazing over himself. Bellamy himself, dropped his eyes taking in her appearance.

She was shoulder height against Bellamy and was wearing a above the knee, white dress, which was hugging her curves perfectly. The dress had lace over the chest and looked to continue over her shoulders. The woman was standing in a stance that Bellamy figured was meant to be threatening but with her height it just wasn’t doing the desired effect. But the glare written across her face could bring men to their knees in seconds. Not him though. She had a beauty mark above her rosy pink lips. Bellamy thought he saw something sparkle around her ear, but before Bellamy caught the sight of what ever it was, she crossed her arms across her chest, her hair moving over her shoulder.

Bellamy felt a prickly sensation at the bottom of his stomach and had the repeating thought that this girl was a storm not be messed with, but Bellamy always had trouble doing what he was meant to.

“You shouldn’t be up here, Princess.” Bellamy smirked at her reaction to the name. He isn’t sure why his brain finished the statement with the immature pet name, but it did and now he was staring at a small scowling woman.

“I could say the same about you and don’t call girls ‘Princess’ on your first meeting. Especially when you barge into them without apologizing.” She flicked her head, and Bellamy saw the sparkling of diamonds planted on her earlobe. She strode off past Bellamy and he turned to watch her, before she disappeared on the staircase.

Bellamy felt the prickling float away the further she was away from him, before he could barely remember why he had felt that way about her. Bellamy looked down and hissed. He had wasted half a minute on another rich girl prancing around where she shouldn’t be.

But she wasn’t another and you’re not allowed either.

Bellamy shook his head of the thought and stretched his legs into a run, reaching the third floor and scanning for the second bedroom down on the right. He spotted the pink light reflecting on one of the white doors and quietly walked to the room.

Easing the door open gently, Bellamy moved his head around the door and looked at the sleeping figure, tucked up with a night light beside her. He nearly swore at the sight of her. The team hadn’t been sure whether or not the girl would be staying with her grandmother or here. Obviously she was here and sleeping peacefully. Bellamy checked his watch and saw his time had gone down to twelve minutes.

Bellamy recollected himself and gently walked to the closet, in the left corner of the room. The little girls room wasn’t huge compared to some of the rooms in the house but it was around the size of the meeting room back at HQ. The colour of the walls was a violent pink and carpet was a matching pastel violet, littered with clothes and toys. It was difficult to avoid tripping and watching the girl but Bellamy made it to the closet with ease.

Pulling open the white closet door almost made him kick over the girls rocking horse, when it squeaked all the way open. He glanced over to the sleeping figure and softly sighed in relief at the sight of the girls even breathing. Bellamy slipped inside, turning on his torch and looking inside the closet. There was jackets and dresses of different pastel colours stacked along his view and piles of books stacked on the ground. Bellamy dropped into a crouch and shined the torch underneath the jackets hanging and was meet with a blank white wall. He leaned forward slightly and gently knocked on the wall.

Cursing, Bellamy crawled out of the closet and closed the squeaking door slowly. When he turned around, he was meet with the face and young, scared girl with her arms crossed. She had a round face with a long nose and short, messy blonde hair. Her square jaw was set and her rosy, cheeks brightened her frightened expression. Bellamy was running through getaway possibility’s when the girl startled him, again, back into focus.

“What were you doing in my closet?” Her question came out in a whisper, that Bellamy wouldn’t have heard if she wasn’t standing so close to him. Bellamy brain blanked at the question. He stared at her dumbfounded by the fact she didn’t start screaming or crying.

“I .. Uh, I was just making sure there were no monsters in there for you.” Bellamy closed his eyes and prayed that the lame ass excuse was enough to convince her. It was what he used to do for Octavia whenever O got really scared. He would even look under her bed. Then it clicked. His eyes traveled to the bottom of the bed and a black expanse was underneath. There was no shadowing meaning that whatever was underneath the bed was solid.

“Was… Was there anything there?” The girls voice startled Bellamy’s focus back on the girl, who had her head pointed at her blue slippers.

“No, there wasn’t, but I’m not too sure about your bed. If you just jump back into bed, I’ll check it for you, okay?” The girl nodded her head and jumped back into her bed, covering her head in her blankets.

Bellamy smirked and pulled out the black military styled cases from underneath the bed. The dim light from the nightlight gave him enough light to turn off his dimmed torch. He spun the case so that latches were facing him. There was a keypad in between the latches and thought back to the code that Maya had gathered. He smirked when he pressed the numbers into the case and he heard the case pop open.

_1211._

-

They were all back at HQ, drinking and laughing. They had hauled both cases back and Dante was checking the inventory now. No one really trusted Dante, but he set them up with jobs and the group couldn’t have denied his offer of protection and work.

Bellamy was laying out on the couch with Miller beside him, watching Jasper talk with Maya and everyone else just being together.

“Hey Blake, I got to ask you something?” Miller wasn’t smiling anymore and instead he had a frown and his lips were set in a straight line.

“If it’s about asking out Monty I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Bellamy told him, smirking when Miller’s frown turned into a scowl.

“No, its not about that. There was a girl tonight. She came from the stairs and when she saw me she smiled, like she knew what I was doing and told me good luck.” Bellamy settled his beer on the ground and faced Miller. He felt his eyes narrow and the words were forming without a second thought.

“Short, blonde hair, white lace dress.” He questioned quickly. Miller nodded his head. Bellamy was beginning to reply, when Jasper interrupted his train of thought with a loud outburst.

“Hey guys, we have Monty’s special moonshine for this celebration!” Jasper shouted over everyone, laughing at the swivel of heads. Before Bellamy could even protest, Dante walked through the door to his office and all sounds were cut dead.

“I’m sorry boys, but a problem has arisen.” Dante went to the meeting room with the long metal table and seats for everyone. He sat at the head of the table and gestured everyone to join him. Bellamy sat near the middle of the table, with Harper beside him and Miller across from him. Bellamy couldn’t think of a problem. He had done the job in the expected time frame, no one saw him chuck the cases out the window, for Jasper and Harper to carry out to the back of two cars. No evidence of them even there. Bellamy continued to think through the problems that could have happened when Dante started speaking.

“We’re missing items. An emerald ring, gold necklace with rubies and a pair of diamond of earrings.” Bellamy’s head snapped at the words and looked over to Miller, who was also a lot more interested in what Dante was saying.

“And there was a note in the second case.” Dante narrowed his eyes at Bellamy and produced a handwritten note. He passed it to Harper, who in turn gave it to Bellamy. Everyone’s eyes were on him, but he felt Dante’s burning into his most. He looked down at the terrible scribble, that he could only guess was handwriting and read over the words, before repeating them back to everyone else.

_You have competition._  
_Get ready, see you next time._


	2. Middle Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already a day late to update on this fic but you can blame it all on the fact I lost this chapter then recovered and added some more on. Who knew the bellarke in that final could be so heart wrenching. This chapter is a bit of a filler for the next or so chapters so don't worry too much. Anyway Enjoy!

The girl never left his thought. Her blonde hair had began popping up in his dream and it was always running around corners where the brightness of her blue eyes disappeared. The mystery girl seemed to have hit a nerve with everyone, but with Dante especially. He was always pacing around in his office and barking orders at Fox for a week now.

Bellamy and Miller had explained their experiences with the table after Bellamy had read the note. After the meeting had been finished, Maya and Monty basically locked themselves in the ops room for the night and when Miller confronted the both of them two days later, the both of them sighed and explained how they had been trying to work out the new girl’s identity.

Jasper and Harper decided they were going to hit the streets and see if any new information was floating around a new crew of bandits like their team. After a week of no contact, they came back to HQ shaking their heads and hissing when someone touched an unseen bruise. Bellamy and Miller stayed at HQ for the week. For what reason, Bellamy had no clue, but it felt better than going to an apartment without O.

Octavia ran away three months ago, leaving Bellamy and the team distraught and crazy. She had left a vague note about discovering the truth about the hierarchy in the business of stealing and needing to expose it. He wouldn’t have stopped looking for her if not for being the team running low on money and needing jobs from Dante to get the resources to find her. Three months and there had been no sign of her. Bellamy always felt the guilt after a job without Octavia being there to celebrate with him, but he pushed his guilt and the terrified idea of her dead, down deep inside him. Bellamy could tell the loss of Octavia had put everyone in the team on edge.

He missed her though. He knew she could look after herself and that where she was, she was fighting but it didn’t erase the terror that washed over him when he was alone in their apartment. It might have been why he had been so eager to get back into his work. Maybe it was why everyone was ready to get back to work.

-

“Take the jewelry to Murphy.” Dante shoved the suitcases into Bellamy and Millers chest,before slamming his office door closed. Ever since the “incident” with the note and missing articles of jewelry, the man had been shutting down. He never left the office (they knew, because of the security cameras) and refused to talk to the group about the slightly threatening note. The man in question was looking very deceived and stressed.

Bellamy nodded to Miller, who dropped his case on the ground along with Bellamy’s and both barreled into the office. Bellamy slammed his hands on the desk, which Dante swiveled around in his chair to give a him a sigh. The anger must have been radiating from Bellamy because Dante put up a hand to stop the silent glare from Bellamy. A rough laugh escaped from Bellamy, while he moved from leaning on the polished desk into the same stance as Miller who was behind him.

Jaws tensed, arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

“Boys, sit please. I have been waiting for you to ask about the happenings of this week.” Dante gestured to the worn antique seats in front of him. Bellamy scoffed at the offer and Miller simply kept his eyes dead on Dante’s thinning face. His office as long in shape and filled with paintings they he had decided to keep over the course of the years. Most were landscape pieces cluttered along the walls except the large wall of glass, behind the desk. There was odds and ends that must have been valuable enough to keep, but not enough to get money from. Placed lengthwise along the dark, polished wood of his desk, Wallace had his prized Samurai sword. The rest of the room was streamed with green tinted light, making the place look like an over cluttered casino. At the sign of neither Miller nor Bellamy moving to the invited seats, Dante sighed, as if he shouldn't have expected anything less from the two stubborn men.

"Forgive me-"

"We don't need to forgive you, we need the story. We need the truth." Miller had uncrossed his arms and had a tone of understanding, but with the words he used, he was telling Wallace who was in charge. Bellamy looked to Miller, with a look of betrayal. Miller didn’t even have to look at Bellamy to shrug his shoulders in response.

Their friendship was born when Nathan Miller, the kid with a deputy for a father, decided to steal for Bellamy Blake. At the time Bellamy didn’t know Nate was stealing for him and his sister and neither did Nathan really, it was what Miller called, a spur of a moment decision. He had been stealing for months without being caught or punishment, until one night, Bellamy was walking home late from one of his cleaning shifts and saw Miller running from a store. He followed him because he had always been interested in the guy, he had it all and everyone knew he stole shit all the time.

Nate stopped in an alleyway only a street away from Bellamy’s apartment, where he knew his mom would be gone for the night and Octavia sitting in bed, pretending to sleep. He remembers the fear that overcame Nate’s face when Bellamy had finished his self righteous rant about him being privileged and just needing the attention because his father never gave him any, (Bellamy hadn’t known shit about Miller but he doesn’t regret saying what he said or else, they wouldn’t be like the brothers they were) the both of them heard cop sirens and being to kids with history and one that had just stolen from a corner store, it wasn’t a good look.

But Miller came up with a plan within in the two minutes they had. He shoved the shit he had stolen into Bellamy’s work bag and punched him on face before screaming as he ran away,“Trust me Blake, you'll owe me!”.And he did, and now they’re best friends that understand each other better than anyone, other than Octavia but she wasn’t here and he was.

Dante looked between the two of them with a unhappy snare on his face. He turned around so he was facing the window, looking across a simulated scenery of a pinewood forest.

“There’s another team going by The Jus Gonakru and Murphy has just informed me that we are to compete with them to still have a partnership with his boss. He wants to know who is the better team and will pick who he wants by the end of your next job.”

“We’re not just something he can bet on and have a laugh with his clients. We need jobs and we’ve always been loyal to him!” Bellamy could feel a vain pop from his neck and the redness in his cheeks. Bellamy had already been pissed with Dante, but bring Jaha into it and his random acts of lunacity, Bellamy could start a war on his frustration.

“I can’t change what has already been put into motion Mr Blake. All I can do is tell you what I am being told and that is the information that I’m willing to tell you until you return from Murphy’s. Are we clear?” The dark expression that had settled over Dante’s face was not in anyway intimidating, but what was the fact he was in just as much trouble as the team and that meant he could pull the carpet from underneath and screw them all over for the chance to save himself.

“Crystal.” Bellamy spun on his heel picking up the bags as he left. He stomped his way out of the building with Miller hot on his heels. Nate only decided to talk when they had left the building and fresh air was being breathed into Bellamy's lungs. It was a probably a good thing too, because if he had tried talking to him in the building Bellamy probably would have punched a hole in a wall.

“We’ve got keep a leash on him, he’s going nark us out to keep himself clean.” Nate stopped in front of the van that they were using today. He opened the doors to the back of the van up and closing them once Bellamy had chucked the bags in.

“I know, get Fox to keep an eye on him and tell Monty to check through his communications, daily.” Bellamy climbed into the drivers side of the car waiting for Nate to get in himself.

“Okay, we can get Murphy’s team to keep us posted. He owes us.”

“Yeah but he owes Jaha more.” Bellamy started the car and pulled out from the car pack and onto the road. Nate was clutching at straw and didn't have trust problems like Bellamy. In his eyes, they can only rely on their team.

“He likes us more.”

“No one likes Jaha, that’s why.”

-

“You know considering Murph does shit nothing, he’s got a awesome place.” Miller said looking up the lighthouse converted bachelor pad.

“He’s just overpaid secretary.” Bellamy eyed the solar panels at the front of the tower before moving to the side of the place and pushing open the heavy metal doors. He was a step into the door when a knife flew past him landing inches from his head. It stuck into the dart board beside him. Bellamy rolled his eyes and pulled the knife from its place, turning it over in his hands. The place was exactly like he remembered it. A bachelor pad to the max. The place was lit dimly like an Italian restaurant with dark reds and browns contrasting the lighting choices. The biggest flat screen Bellamy's seen sitting on display with a coffee table made of Oak that Bellamy remembers Murphy making in senior year of high school. The rest of the place was filled with old cars and bikes that Murphy had Jaha save him from jobs of the past. The place was blasting some classic rock music that Bellamy couldn't recognize. The music turned automatically down, as Bellamy spoke. 

“It’s unfortunate for you, Blake that my security camera’s pick up conversations now, cause I have to tell for an overpaid secretary I’m living pretty good.” Bellamy could see the back of Murphy’s head that was facing a panel of screens while, he watched the man lift something to his mouth to drink.

“You missed your target, maybe I need to teach you how to throw again, J.” Bellamy smirked as Murphy spun in his chair to face Bellamy. He looked older since the last he had seen him and that was only three weeks ago. The man's hair was still greasy as always, Bellamy internally cringed at the memory of Murph with his dreadlocks he had decided to get before he cut them off and went back to using his greasy hair for gel. His dull, clouded blue eyes were crinkled at the smirk he had displayed at the old nickname. His nose was crooked from the amount of times he had started bar fights and have a larger than normal nose, made him his nose an easy target.

“If I wanted you idiots dead, you’d be dead. Now chuck the shit on the table and come get a drink. We have things we need to discuss.” Murphy walked over to the kitchen area, producing two glasses and pouring Scotch over ice and handing Bellamy his glass, as they waited for Miller, to sit.

“What’s up, Murph? Finally got a girl to sleep with you and that god awful hair.” Miller set the last bag on the table and sat himself next to Bellamy laughing at his own lame joke. Murphy’s eyes narrowed on Nate and gave him his drink.

“Funny, still gawking over that Green kid?” Bellamy laughed at Miller who thought hiding behind his Scotch, would save him from Murphy’s smug grin.

“That’s what I thought. Now I tried to make sure that your dumbass contact told about the new gang. He told you right?” Bellamy nodded his head, watching Murphy down the last of his drink and hauling one of the bags towards him. He began talking again as he pulled cases from the duffels.

“Good, I don’t see why you need him, I mean he does nothing for you guys, except take a share of your profit.” Murphy looked up quickly to Bellamy, who was clenching his jaw. He had said the same thing to the team, but they all seemed to have this blind trust that he was a good man. Only Monty and Miller were starting to see what he had been musing for months. Murphy must have noticed the tension, because he switched conversation almost as quickly as Nate jumping up from his seat.

“I’ve got to go see Wick. Is he outback?” Nate asked with his eyes pointed at the cases of jewellery and refused to make eye contact with either of them.

“Uh, yeah.” Murphy’s eyes narrowed again but out of pure suspicion that Bellamy could feel in his on gut. Nate walked from the room out the backdoor and when Murphy pointed his stare in Bellamy he just shrugged his shoulders because he probably knew just as much as him.

“Anyway, that new team. They’re on a whole other level. They don’t take shit from anyone, okay? I mean when Monroe and Sterling asked for their weapons they had at least five on each of them and I’m talking military level weapons, Bellamy. I’m pretty Jaha’s scared of them and that is going to make this stupid competition he’s started even harder for your team.” Murphy started opening the cases and checking each case.

“So that bullshit’s for real? He’s really going to make a competition out of this.” Bellamy could feel the anger boiling inside his chest. He clenched his teeth together, trying to bite his tongue from saying something.

“Yeah, he obviously doesn’t have enough excitement in his life, with buying and selling stolen antiques so he's gone and decided this. Bellamy, you have to know though, I can’t help you.”

“I know, J. I know. Can you at least give me the name of their leader?” Bellamy watched as Murphy’s eyes shifted slightly before putting his head back down and placing all the jewelry back in their cases and starting on the next bag. Bellamy waited for an answer from Murphy but after three minutes of silence, he knew. He knew that Murphy knew something and the only way John Murphy lied was by either, not answering at all or killing you.

Bellamy sighed watching Murphy count through the items and then heave a different bag from behind the couch he was sitting on and opening it for Bellamy to see the money inside. Nate came back inside and smiled at the bag sitting beside Bellamy’s feet. Bellamy stood, downing the last of his scotch and nodding to Murphy.

“They came here to deliver the jewelry you're missing. If only you could hack into this motherboard and find the security camera’s wouldn’t that be a prize. Oh and the files you need for your next job are in the bag.” And with that last word Murphy, pushed the two of the men out of his lounge before slamming the metal doors closed leaving Bellamy staring at the tower with a growing suspicion more than what was on the cover was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the friendships in this fic are strong. I'm actually really happy with the finale on Thursday because it gave me headquarters for Murphy and Jaha and I had been worry about that since starting this fic. I've thought up some more character arcs for some characters I didn't originally have planned to have in this story so that should be really fun to write! Please leave comments about your theories because I read some of your comments and I was so happy to read the questions you have about this fic!  
> [Talk to me on tumblr](http://motnymiller.tumblr.com#_=_)


End file.
